Eavesdropping and Family Conversations
by Sargent Snarky
Summary: oneshot Kite obviously was under considerable stress in the middle and end of the whole Twilight incident. One has to wonder if anyone he knew in real life noticed.


Title: **Eavesdropping and Family Conversations**

By Sargent Snarky

Summary: oneshot; Kite obviously was under considerable stress in the middle and end of the whole Twilight incident. One has to wonder if anyone he knew in real life noticed.

_Rating_: G

**Note**: This is a brief scene fragment that popped into my head. I'm not quite sure when it would occur, but oh well. I've always wondered what Kite's family was doing during the whole shebang, and I've noted down some ideas both in fanfictions and in just notes to myself. And... well, I thought maybe, since this particular scene fragment might fit well enough on its own, so I just decided to post it.

Also, I'm sorry I haven't updated other stuff in a while; there're notes concerning that on my user-lookup, however, so if you really want to know why, look there. Reviews are appreciated, both good, bad and ugly!

* * *

Kite, upon completing his homework, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, passing a hand through his hair as he made his way from his small room to the staircase, padding silently on slipper covered feet. He was a few steps down the staircase, eyes, of course, open again, when he paused. He could hear the voices of his family below. Reluctant to eavesdrop, but at the same time not wanting to interrupt anything, causing an awkward pause (he'd had enough of those with his family recently, and he didn't wish to have many more), Kite debated just going back to his room. However, after a moment, he determined on the former just to make sure he wouldn't do the latter.

And so, remaining perfectly still, he strained his ears to make out the syllables.

First his mother's voice: "Naomi… is something the matter?"

"N…no," replied his sister's voice with a slight hesitation.

"Are you sure?" came his father's with concern. "You have been acting… distracted, lately. Come to think of it, so has Kenji…"

Naomi hesitated again. Then, she said, softly, "Just… tired, I guess…"

Kite could imagine his father and mother both giving her sharp glances. Her tone wasn't at all convincing.

"Are you two in some kind of trouble?" asked his father.

"No!" Naomi hastened to assure them entirely too quickly and firmly. Then, probably prompted by another hard look from the parents, she added, "Well… I'm not… Just have a lot of schoolwork… I… I really don't know about Kite. Kenji…"

Knowing his sister, Kenji was fairly certain she would be chewing her lip, wondering how to possibly convey her thoughts via words.

"What do you mean?" queried their mother, a frown quite likely upon her face, and her tone was not one to disobey or ignore. It held concern, certainly, but it was stern and demanding. It was that matronly voice she rarely used, except sometimes… like now.

Kite, standing on the stairs, gripped the railing a bit harder, his knuckles going a bit white.

"Naomi?" prompted their father.

"I… don't… really know what's going on with him… Or why he's always so tired, anymore… or why he wakes up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, shuddering or groaning from nightmares," she stammered, speaking quickly, her tone full of sisterly concern and confusion.

Kite bit his own lip. So she'd noticed his frequent nightmares. How couldn't she, though? Their rooms were separated only by a thin wall, through which many sounds could be heard in the silence of the night. What else, he wondered, had she noticed? Had she actually listened to his online conversations, or watched him from the doorway of his room? Had she done some investigating of her own?

"I… He's been so distracted lately, and I really don't know why… maybe it's something at school, or maybe it's something else… I've no idea, but I've started to really worry about him," his sister continued. "And… I think it all started when his friend Yasuhiko fell into a coma… I mean, even right after it, Kite began to.. I dunno… worry… About Yasu or something else… I think… oh.. nevermind…"

Kite shivered. He didn't want to listen to them worry about him. That would only make him feel more depressed. So, blocking out the sounds of his parents questioning Naomi, he hastened back to his room, where, kicking off his slippers, Kite lay down upon his mattress. There, he pulled the blanket over him and closed his eyes. Maybe, if they came up to talk to him, as they undoubtedly would, he could fake being asleep. Then, at least, he could avoid being grilled until the morning. And tomorrow was Saturday, a free Saturday, at that… so he'd have no excuses for avoiding it.

It wasn't long before his prediction came true and he heard footsteps outside his room, at the doorway. But he didn't open his eyes. He didn't even stir more than to breathe. Silently, he prayed that they would go away.

"Should we wake him?" his father asked in a hushed voice.

"Mm… No, let him sleep," said his mother. "From what Naomi says, he needs it… Let's let him be for now… He'll be here in the morning."

A few more comments were exchanged, but then… they left. Presumably, his parents returned to the kitchen or retired to their rooms, and his sister went to hers. He didn't actually listen for where the footsteps went, so he wasn't sure. But he didn't care. Sleep was growing more appealing by the minute. Surely he could go one evening without logging in? Right? Besides, end of the spring term exams were only a couple of weeks away, and he needed to be rested so he could study and pass.

Yes…. Sleeping would be a marvelous thing. But… something would let him. He could feel someone watching him.

"I know you aren't asleep, Kite," said Naomi. "And I know you were listening. You can't avoid talking forever… But… maybe it would be easier… y'know… if you talked with me, first. I know Mother and Father will worry entirely too much for their own good, no matter what it is that's going on with you… But I promise to only worry a little…"

Kite, by this time, had rolled over and was looking at his sister, who now offered a weak grin. He didn't say anything, wondering if he should really let her in, into his room and into... everything.

"Well, may I come in?"

Kite hesitated, then relented. "Sure. Please... come in."

And so she did.


End file.
